Hechizos, magia Y romance
by BlueDarkLight-BBF
Summary: Rio de Janeiro, está a punto de entrar en un gran riesgo, debido a que historias que quedaron en el olvido y jamás debió contarse, volverán a surgir... Y solamente habrá un ave que frenará todo este caos, sumado al secuestro de sus tres hijos y de enemigos potencialmente peligrosos para él... Fic original de SonicBlu397... historia relatada de una forma nueva y con fines didácticos


¡Hola a todos...! Soy nuevo en Fanfiction, mi nombre no lo diré, soy SonicBlu 397. Soy apenas un novato en eso de las historias, antes hacía, pero eso quedó en el pasado, pero eso quedó atrás, volveremos a empezar desde cero, mi primer historia se tratará de... ¡Rio!. Bueno, basta de charlas y parloteos, aquí va lo que lo poco que me acuerdo...

Sinopsis

El carnaval de Rio de Janeiro ha terminado, pero esto no significa que la vida fiestera también haya abandonado Rio, sin duda alguna es una de las ciudades mas mágicas en todo el mundo, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si esa magia cayera en las manos equivocadas?. Blu, Perla y sus amigos, tendrán que salvar Rio de las manos oscuras de un tal mago, tendrán que aliarse, defenderse, pero bore todo, portegerse entre sí, de la élite oscura.

Personajes principales:

Protagonistas:

*Blu

*Perla

*Rafael

*Nico

*Pedro

*Eva

Secundarios

*Tulio

*Linda

*Fernando

*Nigel

*Luis

Reclutas oscuros

*Bianca

*Pierre

*Alex

*Sofía

*Pablo

*Lisandro

*Brandon

*Eleanor

Antagonistas

*Valentina

*Rogelio

*Cristian

*Drayden

*Snow

*Mago Negro

Género: Fantasía, Romance

Rating:T

...

* * *

**Romance: Magia y Hechizos (By SonicBlu397)**

Blu y Perla ya tuvieron sus tres hijos, todo iba bien... Hasta que una extraña ave se les encuentra en el camino, creen que es normal; pero en realidad, los traicionará para cumplir su objetivo. Los dos últimos magos tendrán sus objetivos muy diferentes, son diferentes, de diferentes bando, ambos harán todo lo posible con tal de obtener o defender la magia de Rio de Janeiro... Con ayuda.

* * *

"_Llevo horas, meditando lo que haré, llevo días remordiéndome por lo que les contaré. Si al principio, ustedes se han dado cuenta y quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que esta escrito arriba, pensarían como si yo estuviese robando información de otras cuentas, o que lo mostrara como una propaganda o exhibición... Pocos creo que rápidamente pudiesen captar el significado de lo que hice..."_

"_Me encuentro a oscuras, dentro de un edificio, en alguna parte de copacabana; estoy frente a mi computadora, sentado en mi escritorio, digitando con mis manos cada una de estas letras que ahora están observando. Ya es medianoche y me duele un mundo mi espalda, mis patas desean reposo, mis manos reclaman descanso... Mis alas protestan por ser extendidas para aliviar la presion que hago contra el respaldo... Si te has sorprendido por lo que has visto, yo no soy ni humano, ni ave... Digamos que soy un ser antropomorfo, poseo pico, manos, patas, piernas, alas... No creo que me entiendan rápidamente; pero creo que con sólo que les diga que los seres aves furris existen... Pues ya tendrán una visión clara de lo que soy. "_

"_... Bueno, iré de una sola vez al grano. Mi nombre es Roberto, tengo una vida común y corriente, igual a la de ustedes; el punto es, que un día, yo conocí a este compañero, su alias es SonicBlu397, realmente solamente supe que su monbre era Brandon... Con él pasé muy poco tiempo teniéndolo como amigo, me gustaba su primer trabajo y él estaba muy entusiasmado por seguir... Una noche, platicando con Cristian, extrañamente quería que nos viéramos en mi apartamento, eran como las siete y así fue, vino a mi hogar y nos pusimos a hablar disparates... Cuando él quiso confiarme algo, un secreto que solo yo supe, y por ser tan secreto, que necesitaba a alguien que realmente confiara... Logicamente a mi. El asunto radica, en que Brandon, hace más o menos un mes, que queria contarme algo, yo me excusaba para no verlo, porque poseia muchos problemas... Fue cuando tiempo después, él había muerto. Las causas me las reservo, pero el dolor de haberlo abandonado en sus últimos momentos me volvieron prácticamente loco..."_

"_... Ya me alejé del asunto, perdón... Como les iba diciendo, un mes después, Cristian era uno de sus grandes amigos, y misteriosamente queria verme a mi hogar; él me contó acerca del escrito que Brandon había publicado en una cuenta de Fanfiction, yo me extrañé , porque pasó mucho tiempo que ese fic había sido abandonado... Brandon era seguidor de Zir Agron, mi autor favorito, creo que por eso eramos semejantes en algo... Como iba diciendo, Cristian me había dicho, que Brandon no había dejado de escribir a su conveniencia, sino porque tenía problemas de poder traducir y publicar algo en implícito, que hasta hoy en día estoy sorprendido... Cristian me comentó que Brandon, despues que nos habíamos distanciado un poco, que él desaba confiarme algo; se trataba de un secreto sumamente misterioso, era acerca de una leyenda muy antigua, de un suceso que había pasado hace mucho... Pero eso no pudo ser posible, y en sus ultimos días, él se lo confió a Cristian. Así que él me dejó con su anécdota, sorprendido, Brandon lo había hecho jurar que terminara su trabajo, pero no se sentía con la capacidad de hacerlo; así que decidió heredármelo a mí, porque yo sí poseia una cierta capacidad de expresión de las cosas, y yo me sentí orgulloso de aceptarlo... Fue algo que me lleno de felicidad, poderle corresponder a un gran amigo que no ha hecho nada malo, sino solamente ser una gran sujeto."_

"_... Así que lo leí detenidamente, con todo los detalles suficientes, faltaban partes en ese pergamino pero la historia estaba completa. Mi misión, es traducir esta leyenda, y convertirla implícitamente en un fic, ambientándola hacia estos días. Soy algien con suerte porque tengo una parte de la leyenda del legendario "Filo Negro"; pero esto, es mucho mas grande, y difícil de creer... Lo pensé mucho, intenté hacer su estructura y su contenido, a veces fallaba y a veces no; pero en este primer capítulo de este fic, les contaré lo que trata realmente, el contenido del pergamino que data de miles de años, que estuvo bajo el poder de los abuelos de los abuelos de Brandon, y cuya leyenda, está llena de mucha fantasía, amor y amistad..."_

"_... Y con mis manos en el teclado, comienzo digitándo la sinopsis de este escrito..."_

* * *

… Hace mucho tiempo, antes que los padres de los padres... De nuestros padres hubiesen nacido; Rio de Janeiro, en sus épocas, era más que solamente una densa y boscosa selva, los habitantes de ese entonces, vivían sobre las copas de los árboles, eran amigos de la naturaleza, ellos podían hablar con las aves... Y ellos parecían arcángeles con sus alas. Eran una sola comunidad, todos vivían en una armonía que nadie les arrebataría, bueno, no todo es eterno... Los líderes eran solamente dos magos, con rasgos humanos y tenían alas y estaba cubiertos con plumas multicolor dorado; uno de ellos, opinaba que entre los humanos y los "furris", hubiesen amor y compañerismo, que compartiéramos muchos de los secretos que solo ellos saben... El otro era lo contrario. El otro odiaba esa unión, odiaba con su alma a los humanos, no se los aguantaba y sentía la necesidad de someterlos y adorarlos como dioses... Ni uno, ni el otro estaban conformes.

… Hasta que un día, ellos se enemistaron y se dividieron en dos bandos, El bando del mago oscuro, de nombre Octiemon, azotaba con toda su furia y poder oscuro, acabando con colonias enteras de humanos y furris que colaboraran en su cuidado... Pero no todo para él era de color rosa; porque el bando del Mago Blanco, de nombre Lucious, se interponía en sus planes, siempre lograba vencerlo en toda batalla, la oscuridad jamás vence radicalmente a la luz...

… Un día, Octiemon había creado un arma, un arma que haría que toda tierra fértil se convirtiera en cuestión de segundos, en un inmenso y desolado desierto, destruyendo al instante, todo rastro de vida que hubiese en pie, sin esperanzas de salvación. Era una esfera de roca maciza, en cuya superficie poseía unos orificios para unas Perlas, siete en total; esas eran las llaves para activar el cronómetro del arma letal, y el mago oscuro estaba decidido a exterminar todo lo que una vez, había creado. Su plan fue rápidamente frustrado; Lusious, junto con una flota de su ejército; habían detenido la ejecución de ese plan, capturaron al mago oscuro y lo encerraron, pectrificándolo y aprisionándolo dentro de un diamante, en alguna parte de la selva, igualmente con la esfera negra; la escondieron muy alejada de su dueño, para que no hubiese contacto alguno. Las siete perlas, con colores representativos de los elementos del crepúsculo; fueron esparcidos en toda la región de lo que es ahora, Brasil; y Lucious, al no soportarlo más, decidió terminar de una sola vez con su plan para evitar nuevos enfrentamientos. Él concentró todo su poder, e hizo un alba de luz, cubriendo la tierra, envolviendo a todos los furriaves... Convirtiéndolos en lo que conocemos ahora como loros, guacamayos y cacatúas.

… De ahí, los humanos y las aves perdieron relaciones, pasaron muchos hechos, acontecimientos que cambiaron la tierra durante miles de años... Hasta lo que conocemos con el periodo de Río, habitadas solamente por humanos. Las aves eran solamente para ornamentar o entretener... Pero eso ni yo me lo creo...

* * *

"_Bueno, como se han dado cuenta, para mí es absurdo que nosotros eramos pájaros hace un lapso de tiempo, realmente no recuerdo ver en los libros nada de eso... ¿Habrá pasado o solamente en un cuento más de alguien de hace miles de años...? Por mis conocimientos lo dudo, estamos justamente en el año de 2014, seria imposible cambiar el tiempo radicalmente... Yo esto lo tomo como un cuento épico de fantasía, porque los humanos se habían extingido por el 1821, aunque en Quatar existe una colonia muy reducida como de 150 ejemplares... Pero bueno, es decisión de tí, amigo lector; de creer o no creer lo que mi gran amigo Brandon, tuvo en su poder durante mucho tiempo; si tu eres de aquellos lectores que no creen o no les gustan leer cosas de fantasía, pues no creo que este fic sea para usted... Pero si siente curiosidad por leerlo, o realmente le fascina públicamente o en secreto leer estos contenidos, pues solamente su servidor se limitará a decirles, que disfruten de su lectura... Y con esto me despido, y les dejo un poco de duda para sus mentes pensantes..."_

"_... ¡Por Dios, se me olvidaba!... El nombre de este fic, será "Magia, hechizo... Y romance", tratando de preservar un poco de las características de fic original y no terminado... Y lo vuelvo a repetir, yo les dejo en sus mentes, una pizca de duda..."_

* * *

**¿Fic algo loco... no? Las preguntas que me harían ustedes hacia mí serían... ¿Porqué has metido el furriave en un fic? ¿porqué estas explicaciones históricas alocadas y sin sentido para cualquier amante de la realidad aburrida?... ¿Porqué hay nombres de ciertas personas conocidas en él?... El autor SonicBlu397, de nombre Brandon Baez Fuentes; escribió y no termino su primer y ultimo fic de Rio, y un amigo (si estas leyendo esto y te lo agradezco) había heredado el fic con la misión de terminarlo, él me lo cedió a mi y tengo ese privilegio de agradecerle por todo que me ha enseñado, y si me está observando desde el cielo, trataré todo lo posible por terminarlo... El fic de Sonic era compatible con un fic a futuro que tenia guardado, así que lo ambienté tanto a su tecnica y preferencias (el era admirador de Zir Agron) como a mis perspectivas... Espero actualizar pronto, lo más rapido que pueda... Pero esto no quiere decir que abandonané los otros proyectos, sino que me siento comprometido con este, y por las razones anteriores que no dormire hasta llegar hasta el final. Me centraré en este fic y eso beneficiara a unos autores que me pidieron que no subiera algunos fics míos antiguos y parcialmente terminados por miedo a quitarles la fama que poseen actualmente.**

**Solo espero que esta introduccion les guste un poco... Sigo pensando que esto es algo loco, pero a veces para hacer algo muy grande, se necesita perder la cabeza un poco... Nos vemos al rato...**

**Blue Dark Light-BBF**


End file.
